cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty
Call of Duty is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the first entry into the series. The game is set in World War II. Setting Plot Missions * France - Britain * Omaha Beach - US * French Countryside - US * Marigny - US * Paris - US * Nijmegen - US * Hurtgen Forest - US * Ardennes - US * India - Britain * India - Britain * India - Britain * India - Britain * India - Britain * India - Britain * Velikiye Luki - Russia * Velikiye Luki - Russia * Stalingrad - Russia * Stalingrad - Russia * Stalingrad - Russia * Stalingrad - Russia * Warsaw - Poland * Tirpitz - Britain Characters US Army * Scott Martin * Elders * Recker * Foley * Parker * Franklin * Ross British Army * Jack Price * John Evans * Gerald Tiberius * Waters * Heath * Brooks Red Army * Alexei Kirelenko * Gubov * Filatov * Pakavov * Vorenko French Army * LaMarcel Factions Friendly * United States Army * British Army * Red Army * French Resistance Enemy * Wehrmacht * Waffen SS * Imperial Japanese Army Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the role of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks. As the first game in the series, it has more tactical elements similar to a war simulator, but still retains the action adventure that is core to the game play. The health system is a health bar that depletes when the player takes damage, which can be recharged with different health packs scattered around the area. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Wehrmacht * Nijmegen * Ardennes * Bastogne * Hurtgen British Army vs Imperial Army * Jungles * Trenches * Villages * Delhi Red Army vs Wehrmacht * Velikiye Luki * Stalingrad * Warsaw Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Search and Destroy Weapons Rifles * M1 Garand * Karabin Gewehr Bolt-Action Rifles * Kar 98k * Springfield * Mosin * Lee Enfield * Arisaka Sub Machine Guns * Thompson * PPSH * MP40 * Sten * Type 100 Support Guns * BAR * Bren * DP 28 * STG 44 * Type 99 Machine Guns * MG 42 * Browning M1919 * Type 92 * SG 43 Goryunov Sidearms * M1911 * Tokarev * Webley * Luger * Nambu Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD-33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska Other * Satchel Charge * Binoculars Vehicles Tanks * American - ** M4 Sherman ** M18 Hellcat * Russian - ** T-34 * German - ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I * British - ** Churchill Crocodile * Japanese - ** Type 95 Ha Go Ground Vehicles * American - ** Willy's Jeep * German - ** Horch 1A ** Sd.skf 251 Aircraft * American - ** P51 Mustang * British - ** Spitfire * Russian - ** Ilyushin Il 2 * German - ** Messerschmidt BF 109 * Japanese - ** Type 00 Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games